comet_matrixfandomcom-20200213-history
This Story Doesnt Have A Title
Created by Her “Stop” I laughed. “Stop what?!” He said laughing back and pushing my shoulder again. I continued to laugh and decided I would push his shoulder in return. “Hey! Not cool” He said laughing still. We continued walking down the side walk until we reached my house. “Thanks for walking home with me” “No problem” he said in return. We hugged and then he disappeared off down the roads of this lonesome town. I unlocked the door and stepped in closing it behind me. I could smell it. The scent of stale cigarettes, it was everywhere except my room. Mainly because of the amount of candles I would constantly light to keep the scent out as far as possible. She yelled my name and there she was wondering into the living room clearly drunk. She slurred her words while yelling where I was and where i’ve been. I told her I was out hanging with my friend like I usually always am. She lit another one flicking the ash on the carpet. This is why we cant have nice things I mumbled. She raised her voice again going to yell at me again some more. The reason why I never returned home often is because she was so abusive and I couldn't stand to be around her with the mentality that I do have. I ignored everything she said and wondered up to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I opened the packet of matches, lit one, and lit my favorite scented candle. I sat down on my bed, and grabbed my Wreck this journal. I began to draw some more on the pages until it began to become tiring. I set it down on my bedside table just as I heard a notification coming from my book bag. I knew it was coming from the phone my friend had bought me for emergency purposes. It was my other friend Bailey. She texted me wondering if I wanted to go roller skating with her, I replied back with sure why not. I grabbed my pastel blue skates with the pastel pink wheels and threw them in my book bag. I opened my window and jumped out onto the roof. I closed the window back and slid down landing on the ground. Bailey was already waiting. She had pastel pink straight hair. It was like a faded pastel pink. She was 5’7” the same height as me. She had on a white tank top and a navy blue unbuttoned, button up shirt overtop of it. She also had on ripped skinny jeans along with our matching pair of skates. Hers were pastel pink with pastel blue wheels. Unlike me I had straight brown hair, Wearing some random t-shirt and a jean jacket with band patches on them that I had sewn on myself. I laced my skates on and put my sunglasses onto of my head. She grabbed my hand and we skated our way to the skating rink. We laughed along the way. She knew the owners very well which is how we got in free. We sat down and ate some of the cheesiest pizza you could find here and we drank some coca-cola too. We skated around for a good while to which became a bit tiring but was still fun to do anyways. A couple of my favorite songs played and after a while it really felt like a night of eternity. I was sitting at a booth with Bailey eating pizza. The night continued on as we sat around and skated for a while, sat around and skated for a while. It went like this for a couple hours. “Im going to head home now” I said. “Oh ok, see you tomorrow.” she replied back to me. I nodded in a response as if to say you too. I opened the door to the rink and glided out. I could smell the linger of coffee in the air. I knew by the scent that it was going to rain again soon. We all knew, and how we knew was that if you could smell the coffee in the air, you knew that the moisture was holding the scent along the cities and streets. I exhaled and continued striding down the sidewalk back to my house. I made it back, and noticed her car was gone. That meant that she was gone. I exhaled again, knowing she wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Thats how she was. I reached into one of the cracks in our steps and pulled out my hidden key. I unlocked the door, then stepped in. I climbed upstairs to my room and grabbed the vacuum and some candles. I went back down stairs and lit the candles. I began cleaning the house. Once I was done I was satisfied. But the walls began to sweat. They always did when I finished cleaning. They covered in the stale remains of nicotine in the air. I blew the candles out and took them back into my room. I blew the candle I had lit before I left out too. I exhaled once more. Category:Literature Category:Realistic Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Drama